Kuroshitsuji: The-Obsidian
by Kurokishujin
Summary: It is I, The-Obsidian, unestablished author and proprietor of awesome fan-fictions. In this Edition of Fan-fiction I recount the events after my life is changed and I am eaten alive by my laptop and sucked into an Alternate Universe of Kuroshitsuji. P.S. Sebastian doesn't like me. It's terrible. P.S. REVIEWS ARE WELCOMED BY ALL! YAY!
1. Chapter 1

Dear Reader, I am The-Obsidian. If you are reading this, then it's about DAMNED time.

Within this Diary is a compilation of the events that occurred when I was pulled into the world of Kuroshitsuji.

I won't lie, it was a damned fun turn of plot and events… many people wondered who I was, but in the Universe of Kuroshitsuji I was a seventeen year-old boy who lived under the name: The-Obsidian.

_Sigh._

At any rate, you didn't come here to listen to me ramble boringly, let's get underway… It all started when…


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One: His Butler, Recruits The-Obsidian

The-Obsidian sat boredly, typing in an exaggerated fashion, mashing his fingers on his keyboard erratically. On his laptop screen was a man, this man was wearing a cow-boy hate, green shirt and what appeared to be floral shorts.

The-Obsidian smirked as the man's expression changed twice. That wasn't what amused him though, what amused The-Obsidian was what this man was doing… he was pelvic thrusting and currently it was the fifth hour of the video.

_Gangnam Style – Elevator Guy for 10 freaking hours, 297 841 views. _The-Obsidian read and then closed Google-chrome. "Alright, time to get to work." He stated and then opens a word document, but then something happened… he reached over to obtain his coffee and knocked it over with his hand, it spilled all over his keyboard and screen.

"SON OF A B- HUUUUURGH!" He slams his fist on the desk and cries out in agony, "If only Sebastian were real." He mumbled quietly, but then slams his face on the desk for even doubting that Sebastian wasn't real.

He rose his hand to the screen and quietly hissed words with all his might at the screen. "THOU SHALL NOT PASS INTO THE STATE OF BEING OUT OF COMMISION! ACTIVATE!" He stated and then a blue light appeared on his screan… then it started flashing through images of some anime… he recognized a couple of the characters and slowly leaned forward out of pure curiosity.

"Sebastian?" He asked questioned and stared at the screen for a few hours, then it stopped and showed the demonic-glare of the Butler he so very loved. He jumped back as he started to speak. "Hello, Obsidian." He stated with a cold, and emotionless voice. "Are you ready to join me in a world that is way better than your own? There's a position open for a new character…" He asks and then elaborates.

"Are… you…-" The-Obsidian begins but is cut-off by the direct intervention by the Butler.

"Yes, despite your current beliefs, I am real… and I'm offering you a place in this world…" He states, his voice his lustful, quiet and godlike.

"What will Ciel say?" He inquires.

He chuckles once and closes his eyes. "It will be like you've always existed, Gabriel." Sebastian states quietly. "Now… let's get this show on the road…" His words trail off.

"How do you know my real name?!" The-Obsidian asks, his eyes widening in fear.

"You looked like a Gabriel, names after the Primary Arch-angel of Heaven… in this world you'll be no more than a combat-capable lord who'll protect Ciel Phantomhive with your life." Sebastian states.

"Heh, I've always been wanting to do that."

"Great." Sebastian states and smiles with his eyes still closed, he tilted his head and the screen went black; then it started imploding… Gabriel felt his weight shift toward the laptop... then the dimensional vortex ripped open sucked him in.


	3. Chapter 2 The-Obsidian, Cameoing Hard

**A/N: Dawn of Hospitality Cameo... Written by:****_ 'That Guy83'_**

As The-Obsidian travels across the Universes of anime and games he comes across a single solid thing that was decipherable… he was standing as himself watching a quite amusing scene… Dawn of Hospitality… a Warhammer 40k Fan fiction.

"Oi ooomie!" A massive green creature placed it's claw on an armored soldier's shoulder.

"WAAAAAAAAAA-

The soldier feinted as he dropped to the floor and a series of aliens surrounding him watched him do it.

"AAAAAAAAGH'CHA Think of da place?" The green goliath or Ork looked down at the human curled up into a ball and the rest of the apartment's occupants came out of their rooms to investigate the new noise.

"WRONG Fan-FICTION!" The-Obsidian states bluntly and blinks his eyes, only to find himself sitting at the dining table across the table from Ciel Phantomhive.

"Whatever are you babbling about now, Obsidian?" Ciel asks and looks at him with a slightly narrowed eye. The other was probably narrowed as well, but it was obscured by the black eye-patch he wore all the time to hide his… contract seal?

Whatever, it wasn't important, "Babbling?" The-Obsidian asks and raises a fork to his mouth and takes a bite of the freshly cooked steak, and nods slowly for the earl to continue.

_THAT'S THE BEST FU-REAKING steak I've ever eaten in my entire life…_

"You look like you just saw a Ghost… were you in some sort of war flashback?" Ciel asked with a smirk on his face. "You didn't lose your nerve did you?" He asked smugly, and this caused The-Obsidian's left eye to twitch slightly.

The-Obsidian laughed slightly. "Of course not…"

"Prove. It." He said, with one word sentences, predictable Ciel and a certain undeniable smugness.

"How would you propose I do that, Lord?" The-Obsidian asked… _I'm better at this than I thought I would be._ He thought to himself and stared at Ciel in a passively defensive manner.

"I want you to duel Sebastian." Ciel declared and The-Obsidian's lower-lip quivered slightly.

_Oh god. _The-Obsidian stated quietly to himself.

The-Obsidian watched as Sebastian stood behind Ciel and smiled at The-Obsidian, as though he could hear his thoughts. "I will do as you desire." He stated and nodded his head.

For now, The-Obsidian continued to eat his dinner, sitting in silence as Tanaka simply laughed his trademark laugh as he watched the events unfold.

"Ho, ho, ho."

The-Obsidian chuckled and steeled his nerves… This was probably going to hurt.


	4. Chapter 3: THE DUEL PART ONE

**YAY FIRST REVIEW WHICH MADE ABSOLUTELY AS MUCH SENSE AS THIS STORY DID! LOL!**

**To he who reviewed: I am full of myself, I wasn't asking you to find it funny. This specific plot has only been done once, because I –gestures to self with palm of hand on chest in a full of self fashion- wrote it. **

Chapter Three: The Duel; Part One

The-Obsidian donned the name Gabriel for now but he utilized his last name as Obsidian. He took in a deep breath and nodded slightly at Sebastian as the man held a sword in his hand, he was holding it to the side as he waited for the duel to begin. Gabriel had already entered a defensive stance because he knew all too well how fast the demon could move.

"Begin!"

Sebastian seemed to teleport in a blur of motion and Gabriel's mega-sense tingled. "I can smell you…" He stated quietly as he turned his head and spun around, just in time to block the first swing of Sebastian's sword. The hit sent sparks flying and vibrations conducting through Gabriel's arm and he smirked as he pushed Sebastian back and assumed direct control of the situation.

"Your move." Sebastian stated and Gabriel charged forward, slashing at the man with the sword he held very so expertly, he put force into the attack and Sebastian parried gracefully and efficiently.

Then the battle started, clashing of swords went on for hours as Gabriel countered attacks but Sebastian simply dodged them and attacked Gabriel from the rear.

Finally the duel reached the point of its climax. Sebastian's eyes glowed and Gabriel felt heat start to generate in his eyes and then bluntly stared at the demon. Sebastian's eyes widened and then he looked pleased, a smile formed and his eyes narrowed slightly.

"Situation K, Releasing Control of restriction system as per Section Thirteen of the Obsidian-Act to level 5 until target has been incapacitated." He stated and then Sebastian charged forward first. Gabriel swiped upwards with his sword and Sebastian dived over his head, a swift and graceful motion. Gabriel could feel the miniscule shift in weight as his blade cut something. A few hairs fell to the ground in front of Gabriel… followed by the gasp of a surprised Sebastian.

**STAY TUNED TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT… SECOND PART WILL BE CREATED MONDAY! YAY!**


End file.
